resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titans are extremely large and powerful Chimera first seen in Resistance: Fall of Man. Description The Titans are used as shock troops by Chimeran forces, and are often found leading the way in major attacks. Their size and strength enable them to wield extremely heavy weaponry normally found mounted on vehicles or strategic defenses, such as Stalker heavy siege pods. Titans aren't known to have any form of body armor as their thick and calloused hides provide ample protection against attack. However, by the time of Operation Overstrike and much later in the invasion of America, most Titans have began to wear body armor. Their armor set includes gauntlets and a chest piece. Primarchs and Overseers wear some plating on their arms and a helmet similar to the ones worn by Steelheads. Even in the fiercest fire fights they have no known weakness; this being said, shots to the head are known to speed the process of killing these beasts, but another method is to circle behind the Titan where possible and blaze away at the cooling apparatus embedded in its back. Once a large amount of damage is dealt, the cooling unit on its back will catch fire and they will explode in a spectacular shower of blood and gore. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Titan first appears in Nottingham - "Conduits", in which a Titan kills several British soldiers inside a collapsed train tunnel. Titans are incredibly powerful and hard to kill. A Titan's melee attack can make quite a dent in a player's health or even kill the player, and on occasion even killing fellow Chimera. Titans have three attacks; at long range they will charge up and fire their Stalker siege pod, shooting a single medium-speed rocket with a fair amount of splash damage. They usually shoot directly at the middle of the player's hitbox, meaning a shot that misses will usually fly off into the distance. At short range they can roar, producing a large, low-damage splash effect around them, or swipe at the player with their siege pod. In the first game the Titan is said to represent the current limit of Chimeran ability to alter the human form, requiring multiple human bodies to create. Titans are dimensionally smaller than Widowmakers but more massively built, and of similar size to the Angels. Strategy *The easiest, but most time consuming method of bringing down one of these beasts is to tag them in the head with a Bullseye and slowly take out their health. This will almost certainly waste a lot of ammunition. *If there is a decent amount of open space around the Titan (even the small train platform where the first is met in "Conduits" is sufficient) then the player can defeat it by circle strafing around it and shooting it with the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun. *The best way to kill a Titan is to use the LAARK or Splitter. About ten headshots with the Fareye will bring one down. Also try throwing grenades at them as the grenade will bounce of them, fall to their feet and explode doing heavy damage. *In Co-Op mode, the best way to fight a Titan is to split up. the Titan will only focus on one player at a time, leaving the other player to circle around and deal heavy damage safely. Resistance 2 Titans in ''Resistance 2 have been completely revamped. They look more reptilian in appearance, have more armor, and a stronger and much more accurate flamethrower. Strategy *The sidestepping mechanics of Resistance 2 are more "realistic" than the first game, meaning the player does not travel at the same speed regardless of direction. Player movement has also been slowed down unless sprinting. This means that circle-strafing is completely ineffective against a Resistance 2 Titan. In addition, Titans seem to frequently mark shots at the player's feet instead of the middle of their torso, so a near-miss will hit the ground nearby and still deal massive splash damage. *The LAARK is more commonly used in the game and making it easier to use against a Titan as a direct rocket to the face will kill it. *A fun but risky tactic is to go behind a Titan and melee it, which should take it out fast and conserve ammunition. But players have to be sure to stay behind it if it's turning around or moving around, or it will utilize its own melee attack and kill a player. *Avoid staying in one area too long as long as there are movable objects in the Titan's path, it will fling them in every direction as it advances toward is target. *The "one shot, one kill" strategy for a Titan in the campaign is to charge a Splicer and fire a single blade at it's face. Wait a few seconds while the blade bores into the Titan and the cooling unit catches fire. This way players can save the LAARK for different purposes. *Just remember to back far away from the Titan when flames erupt from its back and a beeping noise is heard, because when a Titan explodes it can cause damage infliction when it dies. *The Bellock and Wraith are the best choices if one doesn't have a Splicer or LAARK on a player, for the Bellock's secondary fire can easily put a Titan on fire, bringing it down fast, and the Wraith can literally tear a Titan in about one magazine or less. ''Resistance 2'' Co-op There are higher ranking Titans, known as Titan Primarchs and Titan Overseers have more health than regular Titans. In Axbridge, a 3-star Overseer can be fought accompanied by Alpha Grims, Hybrids, Ravagers and Chameleons. This Titan is the highest ranked Titan besides the Overseers in Holar Tower. However, due to the Titan can be just choosing one player at a time, and players must be aware what the Titan decide who to attack. ''Resistance: Retribution Titans inflicts small, but more harmful blast radius with their cannon, and can club the player for more damage if getting up close. The Titans start to wear armor around the Luxemburg level. Later James Grayson comments that the Chimera are getting desperate, by giving their strongest strain of solider armor to protect its self. Strategy *Recommended weapons against Titans are the LAARK, IWAO-R Chaingun, Auger WS, and Schrotflinte shotgun. *One of the best tactics to take out Titans is running up to them with the Schrotflinte shotgun and using its secondary fire. This is useful for when the player want to save LAARK ammunition. *Armored Titans shared the basic battle tactics as the unarmored Titans, and possess more durability due to their armor. It is highly recommended in using the LAARK, Auger, and Chaingun against armored Titans. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man Image:86-Enemy - Titan.png|Titan Intel. Image:Titan_Nottingham.jpg ''Resistance: Retribution'' Image:28.jpg|A Titan fully armored in Resistance: Retribution. Image:Resistance-retribution-20090109111623878 640w.jpg ''Resistance 2'' Image:792 max.jpg|Titan 3D model. Image:23.jpg|The Titan as seen in Resistance 2. 3094251954_71bd05bfcc-1.jpg Trivia *The Titan is named after the Greek mythological giants of the same name.Titan on Wikipedia. *In the exact opposite fashion of the Hybrids, Titans of Resistance: Fall of Man have four toes, while the Titans in Resistance 2 have three. *After the pieces of an exploded Titan have been lying around long enough, turning away from the body parts will make them dissapear. *The Brawler, an extremely powerful strain that appears in Resistance 3, appears to have replaced the Titan. *In Resistance Retribution Titans have four toes while hybrids have three. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies